In the related art, various image processing apparatuses such as a scanner have been used. There have been proposed a technique for transmitting image data generated by a scanner to a home folder, which is set by a user, based on directory information acquired from an LDAP server.
However, there has not been sufficiently considered of a usage of an appropriate communication protocol for transmission of image data. This problem is limited to a case where the scanner is used for transmitting the image data, but is common to a case where various image processing apparatuses that transmit image data.